


Ghast Christmas

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [22]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ebeneezer wasn't the only one to see the ghosts of Christmas' past.





	Ghast Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 22

The Waynes were very traditional in their Christmases.  Tasteful decorations that had been in the family for generations, candles on the Christmas tree, and ghost stories by the fire were still done by the Wayne family, no matter how modern they were at other times.  They clung to traditions for one very good reason; Wayne Manor was haunted.

Most of the ghosts were old family members, ones who never liked change from what they used to know.  But some of the ghosts were different.  There was a the ghost of a young acrobat taken in by the grandparents Wayne, who died under somewhat mysterious circumstances.  He had recently attached himself to the youngest Wayne son, Bruce's son Damian.  He was the one ghost Bruce never minded, for he himself had played with this boy once upon a time as a child.

Then there was the angry ghost, another child who had been lost down in the caves below the house and was never found.  Only the butler could tame him, and only with a proper tea setting.  There was little record of him in the Wayne history, but what was told was a very sad tale of a boy who just wanted to be loved and found none of it with the family.

Bruce, being the last of the adult Waynes, would sit Damian down each Christmas and tell him about each of the ghosts, the family ones and the two adopted ghosts.  Sometimes, the ghosts themselves would tell their stories by flickering the candles and the fireplace, casting dancing shadows on the walls, letting icy breezes in through shut windows.

And so each Christmas would go, and so each Christmas would continue.


End file.
